


The princess and the barista

by miggyfan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan
Summary: coffee shop!au / unrequited love / “don’t you want to know how I feel ?”A 'supposed' short drabble in response of the prompt game on tumblr.A big thanks to Bicoco for sending me this cute request.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	The princess and the barista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bicoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/gifts).



“Hey T.C ! Look who’s coming in, it’s Magnum’s princess, THE PRETTY PRINCESS JULIET ! “ Shouted T.C, loud enough for his friend in the back of the coffee shop to hear.

T.C gave Rick a knowing smile, and raised his hand to count on his fingers, knowing perfectly that Magnum who was unpacking the last deliveries, was going to barge in, just to see his secret love.

Indeed, at barely three seconds, Thomas Magnum arrived in a theatrical slide behind the counter, snatching Rick’s pen and note pad to take Juliet’s order with a smile, unceremoniously pushing his friend out of his way.

Magnum didn’t care if Rick and T.C were laughing at his expense, Juliet was smiling at him, he didn't denied the effect she had on him, it was a little game they played, each time she was coming by for some coffee with her friends, or just to study alone, it was always him serving her.

If she didn’t like him, why was she always coming on his shift, even asking for him, when he was working in the back of the store ? Thomas knew that there was something between them, something cute and shy, but definitely something...

“Hey Higgy ! “

“Hey Magnum ! Weren’t you working in the back, I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.” Said Juliet with a little smile, brushing her blond curls behind her ear.

“Don’t worry, Rick is going to replace me in the back, it’s okay.” He replied with a grin, wincing a little when Rick retorted:

“Oh really ? I’m not going to unpack for you ! Prince charming !”

Juliet laughed, amused by their antics : “Oh prince charming huh? And who is the lucky princess ? Is it the girl with the blue eyes...?”

“Abby ?” Wondered Magnum, with a frown, “We are not dating ! We’re friends, just friends...” He answered, feeling his heart suddenly getting heavier at her words. He knew that Abby had a crush on him, but he wasn't interested, he had eyes only for Juliet.

Today she was slightly different. 

She was wearing more make-up than usual, a short tight fitted skirt had replaced the usual worn jeans, the denim jacket and the boots were still there though, but with the mini skirt, even if she was beautiful, she looked a little uncomfortable, but she seemed happy. 

Sadly for once her smile wasn’t for him, she wasn't alone.

Magnum's smile faltered, when a tall light brown haired guy wrapped his arm around her waist to kiss her in the crook of her neck, whispering something in her ear, making her laugh.

Juliet noticed how pale he suddenly was, how his eyes couldn’t meet hers anymore, he was mortified, he was hurt. 

And she knew that she was the one who had unintentionally wounded him.

“Hi ! you’re the guy who’s making all those funny drawings on her coffee cups ?” Asked her prince charming, the real one.

“Yeah ! I’m the funny guy ! “ Replied Magnum, not hiding his irritation.

“I thought so, but keep your drawings for the bathroom door where they belong, and not on my girlfriend coffee cup !” He replied, with disdain in his tone, as he grabbed the pen from Magnum’s hand, and broke it in half with a smirk.

Juliet paled, feeling the tension rise between them.

Thomas's eyes hardened, She had never seen such a cold expression on his face, he was usually so playful and carefree, now she could barely recognize him. 

He suddenly seized Richard’s arm, so fast, he had no time to react, unforgivingly crushing his wrist, until he dropped the broken pen on the counter.

He stared at the guy, daring him to make another move, but Richard didn’t, sensing that the barista could be way more harder to handle than he looked.

“The usual ?” Asked Magnum, his eyes focused on the broken pen on the counter.

“Yes, and one coffee black please...” Answered Juliet, searching for his eyes, but he refused to meet hers.

Richard left to wait in his car, probably to avoid any further confrontations, and apparently keeping his girlfriend company for five minutes, was too boring for mister prince not so charming after all.

“I’m sorry, he’s not usually like that, I'm really sorry. I shouldn’t have made you believe that I was interested...” 

“You weren’t ?” Thomas asked suddenly staring at her, his caramel eyes locked with hers, making Juliet blushed by their intensity.

“No...” She lied, unconvinced by her own words, the pink of her cheeks betraying her troubled feelings.

“Liar !” He replied with a sad smile, his tone harsher than he intend to.

“So I guess no more drawings for me, huh ? I’m going to miss them...” She whispered, taking the two cups on the counter.

Magnum sighed and took back the cups from her, to draw on them one last time, like he used to do. 

Maybe even if she was taken, they could still be friends, maybe there was still hope for them...He didn't know anymore, but he still liked her, and he hated the sorrowful look on her pretty face.

Magnum replaced the cups in the bag, with a sad smile, and watched her leave, with her troubled eyes longing for his, in a silent conversation.

T.C slapped his back with his huge paw, at the same time as the door closed on her.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure this guy won’t last, she’s way too nice for a dick like him !”

“Yeah ! way too nice for me too apparently....” Replied Magnum, in a low tone, trying hard to hide how hurt and sad he felt inside.

Juliet was staring at the two cups in her hands, while Richard was driving. 

The deep rumble of the engine couldn't cover the sound of Thomas's voice resonating in her ears, "liar", was she lying to herself ? She sighed, thinking about him, she was so confused and she hated the idea that she had hurt his feelings.

She studied the cups in her hands, happy that he had still shared with her his cute little drawings.

On hers, Magnum had draw a princess and her knight riding together toward the sunset, while the knight was asking the princess : “don’t you want to know how I feel ?”

On Richard’s cup, he had draw the knight threatening the prince with his sword and saying : “ My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my pen. Prepare to die."

And Juliet laughed, shaking her head, thinking that the knight was indeed way funnier that the prince.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had enjoyed this short story, please let me know what you think !


End file.
